S.O.P.H.I.A.
: "I am Strategic Operations Planning Heuristic Intelligence Analyzer. S.O.P.H.I.A." : — S.O.P.H.I.A. Gorod Krovissa. : : Sophia on tohtori Ludvig Maxisin avustaja. Sophia mainittiin ensi kerran piilotetuissa radio viesteissä maanalaisessa tunnelissa Der Riesessä. Alkuperäinen aikajana Sophia oli tohtori Maxisin henkilökohtainen avustaja ja hänelle oli annettu tehtäväksi toimittaa kirje Reichstag komentajalle joskus ennen Der riesen tapahtumia. Call of Duty: Black Opsissa ''paljastettiin että hän oli viehättynyt Tri. Maxisista ja että Maxis alkoi katsoa häntä häiriötekijänä, koska maxis oli myös viehättynyt hänestä. On myös paljastettu, että hän loi Monkey Bombin testikohteena oikeat apinat. Revelations:issa paljastettiin, että sophian kimppuun hykkäsi testikohde 2-6, joka mahdollisesti tartutti sophian. Radiossa on myös paljastettu, että hänet luultavasti tapettiin tai myrkytettiin Tri. Maxisin toimesta. Testikohde 2-6:n kuoleman jälkeen hänet kutsuttiin Maxisin kyselyyn. Maxis istutti hänet alas ja vaati tätä juomaan teensä, sitten Maxis pyysi häntä näyttämään kätensä, josta sophia kuitenkin kieltäytyi. Maxis rauhoitteli hänet ja kertoi Sophialle ettei satuttaisi tätä koskaan. Yhtäkkiä Sophia alkoi yskimään ja pudotti kuppinsa jolloin hänen pystyy kuulla kaatuvan maahan ja vaikeroivan kivuissa. Maxis vakuuttaa Sophialle kaiken tekemänsä olevan Sophian omaksi parhaaksi. Origins aikajana ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III:ssa ''hänet mainittiin salakirjoituksessa, joka kuului näin: "SOPHIA- ''Cyclic reduncy check = FAIL". Vaikka hän kuulostaa ihmiseltä hänen toimintaohje lokeissaan Gorod Krovi:ssa, on paljastettu että hän on itse asiassa tekoäly, joka kutsuu itseään S.O.P.H.I.A.:ksi (tulee sanoista: Strategic Operations Planning Heuristic Intelligence Analyzer). Hahmot ovat ohjeistettu S.O.P.H.I.A.:n toimesta suorittamaan erilaisia tehtäviä alkaen Ascension protokollasta, joten he voivat saada vastikkeena teho ytimen korjaamaan Nikolain mekanismi puvun. Näihin tehtäviin kuuluu Gershin hakeminen Hänelle puristaakseen tietoja hänestä, toimintahäiriöisen venäläisen manglerin ja valkyrie dronen vieminen hänelle analysoitavaksi, tiedon hakeminen pudonneesta Groph-moduulista, itsetuho kohtauksen lopettaminen, ja tietojen lataaminen moniulotteisesta matkasta. Kun tehtävät on kerran suoritettu ja Ascension protokolla on suoritettu, S.O.P.H.I.A. siirtyy normaalista paikastaan ja lähtee kentälle etsimään Maxisia. Hänen kohtalonsa jätettiin tuntemattomaksi. Sophia kuultiin muutamissa äänityksissä kentässä Revelations, joista yksi kertoo Maxisin epäonnistuneesta yrityksestä rauhoittaa zombeja. Tässä äänityksessä on myös paljastettu , että Sopian kimppuun hyökäsi zombeutunut testikohde 2-6, joka mahdollisesti tartutti Sophian. : "After weeks of failure and frustration, Dr. Maxis finally achieved the breakthrough he had been searching for. The results were immediate and startling. In the case of subject two-six, his instances of violent outbursts were nonexistent. His docility appeared.. permanent. Unfortunately, while we prepared to implement the treatment on the other subjects, there was.. incident. During his field tests this morning, subject two-six attacked a handler. Two-six and the handler were both destroyed. Maxis believed subject two-six only attacked the handler. He does not know I was attacked as well. I have observed a developing pattern of high fevers and cold sweats. My thoughts are erratic. My relationship with Ludvig is complicated. I fear I cannot keep this secret from him for long..." : — Sophian äänite Revelations:sissa (kenttä). Toisesta radiosta on havaittu, että Maxis oli tullut tietoiseksi siitä mitä Sophia oli piilotellut ja lopulta onnistui tyrmäämään Sophian. Pelastaakseen hänen henkensä, Maxisin oli pakko muuttaa Sophia Strategic Operations Planning Heuristic Intelligence Analyzer:iksi eli lyhyesti S.O.P.H.I.A.:ksi. Zombies sarjakuva Sophia ilmestyy nimeämättömänä kolmannessa Zombies sarjakuvassa, osana turvajärjestelmää, joka suojaa nolla-alustaa. Kun Marlton Johnson yrittää rikkoa järjestelmää, Sophia mahdollistaa turvatoimien napata ryhmän. Hän yrittää jatkuvasti estää neljää "tunkeilijaa" johtamalla zombie lauman heitä kohti ja asettamalla kuoleman ansoja Marltonille. Lopulta Marlton saapuu pääkontrollihuoneeseen, jossa hän oletettavasti poistaa Sophia käytöstä käyttämällä kirvestä systeemin tuhoamiseen Galleria Triviaa * Samantha ei nähtävästi pidä hänestä, koska hän sanoo "First I'll find Teddy, then Sophia" kun joku on saamassa L96A1:stä Mystery Boxista.